Gardener Zombie
The Gardener Zombie plants evil plants on every spare space it walks over. These plants face the opposite direction to your plants and attack your plants. They also block the shots of your plants. Catapults can shoot past evil plants, and only attack them if there are no Zombies in the row. Credit to Minh for the picture. Stats Health: 17 nds. Speed: Slow (Common Zombie speed). Attack Strength: Normal. Special: Plants evil plants on empty spaces. Threat: 6/10. Brain Cost: 200. Recharge: Very Slow. Sun Cost: N/A. Introduced in: Night Farm ?-5. Odds of Plants This lists how often certain plants are planted and what they do. All normal plants have 16 nds of health. Peashooter (30%): Shoots at your plants. Repeater (25%): Shoots rapidly at your plants. Wall-nut (10%): Blocks the shots of your plants. Has 65nds of health. Cabbage-pult (10%): Shoots at the back plant in the row, like a Catapult Zombie. Use Umbrella Leaves and related plants to deflect the Cabbages. Kernel-pult (5%): Similar to the Cabbage-pult, but it does less damage and occasionally stuns plants. Use Umbrella Leaves and related plants to deflect the Kernels and Butter. Tall-nut (5%): Stronger than Wall-nuts and blocks Catapult attacks. Has 144nds of health. Fume-shroom (5%): Attacks groups of Plants, so beware! A Coffee Bean is planted on it during the day, meaning it takes a few seconds to wake up. Melon-pult (4%): Rare but powerful. Treat it like a Cabbage-pult and use Umbrella variants. Ice-shroom (3%): Freezes all of your plants. A Coffee Bean is planted on it during the day, meaning it takes a few seconds to wake up. Jalapeno (2%): Destroys a row of plants. Doom-shroom (1%): Destroys plants in a Doom-shroom explosive range, and leaves a crater that neither you nor the Gardeners can plant on. A Coffee Bean is planted on it during the day, meaning it takes a few seconds to wake up. Strategies Kill it ASAP and defend against all the possible plants. Trivia *If you hypnotize it, it will plant normal plants, not evil ones, to help you destroy the Zombies, and all the plants will be free. Other Giga Version The Giga version of the Gardener Zombie. This Zombie has more health and plants more dangerous plants, so be very careful. This Zombie only appears in the Garden Party Mini-game. Credit to Minh for the picture. Stats Health: 34 nds. Speed: Slow (Common Zombie speed). Attack Strength: Normal. Special: Plants evil plants on empty spaces. Threat: 8/10. Brain Cost: N/A. Recharge: N/A. Sun Cost: N/A. Odds of Plants This lists how often certain plants are planted and what they do. All normal plants have 16 nds of health. Snow Pea (30%): Shoots and slows down your plants. Gatling Pea (25%): Shoots very rapidly at your plants. Pumpkin (12%): Blocks the shots of your plants. Has 65nds of health. Evil Plants can be planted inside. Lightning Reed (10%): Damages large groups of plants, and can target three rows, but deals much less damage than most plants. Tall-nut plus Cotton Wall (8%): Stronger than a Tall-nut because of the Cotton Wall. Has 288nds of health. Winter Melon (5%): Rare but powerful. Treat it like a Melon-pult and use Umbrella variants. Summer Melon (4%): Rare, but one of the strongest plants. Treat it like a Melon-pult and use Umbrella variants. If Zomplant Jelo wants me to remove this, I will. Jolokia (3%): Destroys a LOT of plants. If Zomplant Jelo wants me to remove this, I will. Habanero (2%): Destroys three rows of plants. I have permission from CompliensCreator00 to use this. Fire-shroom (1%): Dangerous, but a Coffee Bean is planted on it, so you can kill it before it explodes. If MVZMW wants me to remove this, I will. Strategies Kill it using powerful plants so it can't plant anything. DO NOT USE THE GIGA VERSION IN YOUR MINI-GAMES! Category:Zombies Category:Zombies made by Milesprower2 Category:Zombies with their own minigame